


Lullaby Siren

by rainbowthefox



Category: Candle Cove, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Candle Cove - Freeform, Creepypasta, F/M, Fanfic, Susan - Freeform, kris straub, mrs skin taker, siren susan - Freeform, skin taker - Freeform, susan siren - Freeform, the skin taker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: The Rubber Fishes stumble upon a siren on an island. (AU. Follows the wiki, and the name "Nancy" was used from ThatJondretteGirl on deviantART.)





	Lullaby Siren

"Her beauty, running on the shores of sea

Purple petals blooming at her feet

'One, two, and three' she'd say

Her voice was a blessing, her gift is the sea

Give her one more day and she'd drown the city"

Her mouth closed and her eyes opened. The raindrops fell from the sky to signal a storm. From afar came a drifting ship, its sails being roughly pulled by the wind. Her orange lips smiled and she closed her eyes to hum a soft rhythm. The rain poured from the sky and landed on her green skin. They dripped down to the cloth encircling her waist and landed on the rocks beneath her. She felt more drops pour down onto her breasts and soaked the chains around her. She hoped that, one day, the rust would break it off.

"One, two, three, she sang

Tossing her petals at the sea

Her beauty was divine

The death of many was only

Paint on her nails"

The siren on the rock, she was called. She'd see pirates come here and there in search for her. Some to hunt, others just to witness her beauty. Sirens were known to be in groups swimming across the seas and singing death traps to anyone in their way. She was very different from them. Maybe that was why she was wanted so badly. She was an easy catch, staying here on the same rock and singing the same songs.

"The whales swim around her

The dolphins adored her

She was a friend to the sea,

And a beautiful foreigner on land

Oh, her beauty"

Out from the fog came another ship in her direction. The one she had already lured was inching closer to the shoreline. The captains tended to have their eye on the destination instead of the path they were taking. All of the crews were oblivious to the rocks and sharp formations below. They wouldn't have a second thought about the sunken ships around them or of the sails of lost ships that still drifted around.

She was the lure, and they were her bait. Oh, yes.

"She didn't think twice, no

She knew what she wanted and she got it well

Her beauty and her voice were the one key

To devastation and tragedy"

BAM! came the first ship. She felt the vibrations from the impact and could hear the screams from the below. Splash, splash the bodies fell. She always counted them to keep score. The ice-cold sea would drown them in their own blood before they could reach the shore. Not once has anyone ever made it to her alive. Not yet, of course. One day another siren would come and free her from this prison she called an island.

BANG! came the other ship. It was only east to the first, but the results were the same. The crew would panic and jump off board and the captain would yell nonsensical rubbish to them. She'd hear the wood snapping off from the bowsprit and the tears from the sails as they all came down. All the tiny figures she'd see would endure the same death in the end. It was an endless cycle that would never be broken.

Yet, as she glanced far out to the sea, came another ship. One that did not turn around but didn't move either. She wiped the water off her shoulders and flipped her hair to the side. She was ready to sing her next song.

\--

"HORACE, FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, LET GO OF IT! YOU'RE BREAKING IT!"

"WHAT TH' 'ELL DO YE' MEAN I'M BREAKING IT!? YOU'RE TH' ONE WHO BE TEARING TH' BLOODY THING!"

"YOU KNOW, THIS WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A GREEDY BASTARD!"

"SAYS TH' ONE FUCKIN' FIGHTIN' ME FER IT!"

Ah, The Rubber Fishes. Everyday was an absolute adventure with them. The captain was a skin-obsessed murderer and the "vice captain"(why on earth he'd want to be called that no one knows) was always a drunkard. The rest of the crew was filled with sane pirates who hunted for gold and treasure. But it was moments like these that Horace the Horrible would interrupt their travels by making a fuss over something little. Like a mere paper that was found in the pits of a cavern that said "May Fortune Come Your Way".

It was a supposed "magic fortune" that came true to whoever held it. And, of course, one that dealt with fortune would cause havoc among pirates. But it was only the stupidest that would ever believe myths like that, such as Horace. All the other pirates were just trying to get rid of the damned thing.

A figure from the back of the ship poked his head out from the cabin. He yelled, "HORACE, GET BACK TO THE DAMN WHEEL RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"Y-Yes Master!" Horace, grabbing the piece of paper out of his mate's hand, ran back to the quarter deck and towards the wheel. The figure climbed out of the hatch and took a look around. He was taller than anyone else on board and was definitely the most menacing out of them.

He wore a top hat along with a cape that stretched from his shoulders to the ends of his legs. He was a walking skeleton that made clothing out of human flesh. He was known to murder his victims, skin them alive, and then sew it into clothes. He was written in several urban legends and roamed the seas around Candle Cove. He was known as the "Skin Taker", and for a good reason.

The crew, seeing their Captain actually outside, rushed to do what they were assigned. The fog in front of them blocked any view of civilization or sea. There was a terrible storm rumbling and everyone had a bad feeling about this area. They were the few that didn't realize they were in the area Susan Siren inhabited.

"Hey, love?" Another skeleton popped out from the hatch. Her dress flowed with the wind and she had to hold her hat down so it wouldn't fly off. She's the Captain's wife and always stayed in the Galley below. All anyone knew about her was that she was sweet and played easy on everyone, unlike her husband. The Skin Taker turned to her, rather annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Do you hear singing?" She asked.

The ship turned silent, apart from the creaks and groans coming from the hull. Just then could they make out a female voice singing a beautiful song. The voice was as light as an angel's and was delightfully high. It didn't sound anything like a typical mermaid's. No, it felt tranquil against your ears. Horace started to turn the ship in the direction of the voice, completely mesmerized.

"Wha-? The hell are you doing!?" The Skin Taker looked at him. "Turn around, Horace!"

The "vice captain" didn't seem to hear him. Much like the rest of the crew, they were staring in the same direction and had a loving look in their eyes. The Skin Taker and his wife looked at each other when they realized that they were the only ones who didn't. She stepped out of the hatch and stood beside her husband, rubbing the bottom of her jaw as she circled Horace.

"Curious. I wonder if this only happens to people with ears?"

"It must be a siren," The Skin Taker replied. "Their voices entrance humans. Which means that we're nearby an island..."

The two skeletons looked back at the front of the ship and saw the land that came into view. Raindrops poured heavily into the sea, followed by the booms of thunder and the cracks of lightning. There was a green figure to the right of the island on top of some rocks, which was the source of the singing. That must be the siren.

"I'm not up for getting a new ship." The Skin Taker shoved Horace out of the way and redirected the wheel away from spikes and rocks. "Though, I am curious as to what this island has."

When he did, the singing suddenly stopped. The siren was no longer in sight and the ship boarded the shore with ease. The crew snapped out of it when everything was quiet. They looked around in confusion and Horace let out a few coughs from the floor. The Skin Taker kicked him to the side and made his way to the bow. His wife, however, helped the "vice captain" up and hit his back to ease the coughing.

The Skin Taker took a look around the shore from the ship. He turned around and announced: "Horace and I will scavenge the island for a bit before we come back and give you a free signal. My orders for you is to make sure the boat is securely docked and protected from the storm. Am I clear?"

"Oh! Ooh!" His wife raised her hand from the back of the ship. "Can I come, too? Please?"

The skeleton sighed and rubbed his temples. He started, "Nancy-"

"I won't wander off! I promise."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But no one else is going. Make sure to do what you're told or I'm going to make some new gloves tonight."

With that, the skeleton jumped off of the boat and onto the sand. Normally, a jump that high would kill a man, but The Skin Taker's immortality secured him. He only had to reattach his tibia. He stood up afterwards and opened his arms to catch his wife. Horace climbed down a rope and into the sea like the coward he was. They didn't bother waiting for him to reach the beach.

\--

The island was about 80% forest and 20% sand. There were no visible caverns or mazes in sight. Wasn't an island supposed to have some backstory to it? Other ones they visited had treasure somewhere. In this one, though....there wasn't anything notable. No exotic animals, insects, or anything. But if so many people have tried to come here before, then there was bound to be something here, right?

Nancy followed behind the Skin Taker attentively while Horace used his sword to cut down any branches behind them. It wasn't a big island, so it should only take them a couple of hours to scavenge it. The only thing they collected so far was some extra wood and materials lying around. There were plenty of dead bodies and carcasses near the shorelines. It was creepy, but aesthetically pleasing nonetheless.

"Where do ye' think th' siren is?" Horace asked. "Wasn't she on top o' that cliff 'er somethin'?"

The three of them looked up to the trail that led to the highest hill of the island. A crack of lightning was seen in the distance and the thunder let out a loud rumble. It was almost as if the Gods above were telling them that wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know..." The Skin Taker's wife bit her phalanges. "The weather looks pretty bad..."

"Sirens have the ability to summon storms." The Skin Taker replied. "Nancy, go check up there real quick. Sirens are always worth plenty of gold and a few jewels. It'd be nice to get some more."

"You got it, Cap'n!" She gave him a wink before following the trail upwards. The skeleton whispered something to his slave when her back was turned. Horace nodded and followed quietly behind her. The Skin Taker watched them before going to salvage elsewhere in another direction.

\--

This was new.

She didn't really know what to do. Her songs usually worked on every ship that came across her, but this was the first that actually survived it. Not only that, but they BOARDED her island! What was she supposed to do!? The chains held her permanently to that rock and she had nowhere to go. All she could do was sit behind them and listen for any footsteps. The last thing she wanted was to be taken away, sold, or killed.

Step, step, step. Oh no. They were getting closer. The person was bound to find her eventually. She used the only method she knew to protect herself. One that she ever so rarely used that other sirens favored:

"Sing the songs of the sea

And the tides shall come to you

Sing it once, sing it twice

And I will sing to you

Oh ooh ooh OOH OOH OOOHHHHH~"

Her pitch went purposely high on the last few notes. It was loud enough to cause ringing in a human's ears; loud enough to kill a child. It was one mermaids would use from time-to-time and it was the protection for sirens. For a moment, the footsteps around her ceased. A feeling of relief came through her before she suddenly heard them again, followed by a new voice:

"I love your singing."

"AHH!" She screamed, going to jump but the chains held her. The sound of them clanking against each other rang in her ears as she laid down on the grass in pain. On her rock remained a skeleton who leaned down and watched her. It was a very peculiar sight. She had fake eyelashes, a pink bow in her hat, and her dress was made out of...skin? Her black boots tapped the wet grass in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You have a really beautiful voice."

The siren blinked, taken aback by the compliment. Shouldn't a pirate comment on how sexy her body looked and then forcefully take her away? This seemed very different than she imagined. How on Earth could a skeleton talk, too? Maybe this was just a fever dream. All these storms could be getting to her head...

"I'm Nancy." The skeleton suddenly held out her hand. "What's your name?"

She stared at the bony hand for a second. The bare thought of touching it sent chills down her spine. Instead of shaking it, she put her hands into her lap and looked away from the stranger. She saw a ship docked below with several small figures hurrying around it. There were...more of them?

"Well?"

The siren turned back to the skeleton. Nancy withdrew her hand, but her eyes were still locked on her. The siren knew this would happen but still felt uncomfortable. Her beauty felt like a curse at times. But this must be a woman, too. She couldn't be admiring her the way male pirates did.

"Y...You haven't heard of me?" The siren asked. When she saw the skeleton shake her skull, she looked away. Thank God. Any pirates who knew about her were more likely to take her away and sell her. Though, that could still happen...

"Nope. Why? Are you popular?"

"I guess." The siren shrugged in return. "I'm Susan Siren."

"Pretty name." The skeleton complimented, sitting on top of the rock she had been leaning on. She eyed the rest of the siren's body curiously. Locks were placed on her thighs, wrists, neck, and ankles. They were connected to chains that were placed on the rock. It looked like it was painful to move at all in them. Nancy tilted her skull curiously at her.

"Did someone lock you here, Susan?"

"It's a long story." Susan replied, looking out to the sea. "Though, I doubt you'd want to hear it. I'm sure you want to take me awa-"

"No, no, no!" Nancy laid down. "I'm interested. Tell me about it, please."

"Really?" Susan eyed her. The skeleton nodded and gave her a motion to continue. She dramatically looked up to the sea, orange hair flowing with the wind. She said, "Hundreds of years ago, I was cursed on this island from a spell my mother cast to protect me. My kind get hunted and sold everyday, so she chained me to this rock. My voice and songs keep predators away so I'm safe. It's worked for thousands of years now. Although, I guess I knew it wasn't bound to work forever..."

"Huh." Nancy tapped her finger on her skull. "It didn't work on me and my husband, but it did to our crew. If that makes you feel any better."

"Did you come to take me?" Susan suddenly asked. "Like...hunt me? Sell me?...Molest me..?"

The skeleton made a gagging motion in return. "Don't tell me that actually happens to you?"

The siren went silent. She looked back at the sea and took a deep breath. This may be her last moments of security. She wanted to take as much as in as possible. She was told that some pirates would come and try to molest her. She was first put on the rock purely naked. She made the cloth herself from materials nearby and even then it didn't fully cover her. Men would sometimes get close enough to touch her or feel her.

Nancy noticed the silence and looked at her in sympathy. "You poor dear. Aren't you cold?"

Truth be told, Susan actually got used to the weather after sitting there for so many years. Storms were always around her that it was a normality to have goosebumps on her skin. Though, it'd be nice to feel the sun on her and to be fully clothed....that was only a dream, though.

"You know, I really like you." Nancy said. "You have a beautiful voice and you look very pretty. I don't think you deserve to be locked up here."

"You don't?" Susan asked.

"Yeah! I used to be isolated from the outside world and I know how it feels to be trapped. It felt absolutely awful. Is that how you feel right now, Susan?"

The siren looked down at her lap. The cloth was soaked and her hair was messy. She wished she could take care of herself or move at all. She was so sore from all of this. She just wanted to get up and stretch. Maybe lay down. Come to think of it, freedom was the only thing she ever desired. Maybe she could swim like the others of her kind, too...or maybe not. That damned cursed gave her legs, after all.

"I like your mask, by the way." Nancy complimented again. "It's very pretty. Did you make it yourself?"

"I-I was born with it, actually." Susan tucked her hair behind her ear. "My mother painted it long ago. I never took it off since."

"Cool!" Nancy sat beside her on the rock and dangled her feet on the edge. Susan finally noticed how short she was. "I really like to paint, but it's hard to find any substitutes for colors. Do you know where your mother got them? I could really use 'em."

"I think it was from some of the rocks here..." Susan looked around. "I don't know what kind, though. It's been awhile."

"That's fine." Nancy replied. "Your mother sounds very artistic. Can you tell me more about her?"

"Sure..." Susan lifted herself back onto the rock. She hadn't had a conversation with anyone for hundreds of years. It was so hard to communicate with anyone, yet here she was. With another girl, too! It must be a blessing, she thought. To have someone else here with her....it felt just as good as being free. Maybe better.

So they conversed, completely forgetting about the world around them.

\--

*KICK!*

"Ow! What th' 'ell was THAT fer!?"

"What are you doing sleeping on the floor, Horace? I told you to keep an eye on Nancy!"

"Was I? I think I heard a shanty earlier n' I feel asleep...."

*KICK!*

"OW!"

The Skin Taker looked up from Horace towards the hill. From where he was, he could barely make out the sound of a couple of voices. Both of them were feminine. He motioned for Horace to get his lazy ass up and follow him. He recognized one of them to belong to his wife's. The two of them climbed up the hill until they saw two figures sitting on the rock on the edge of the cliff.

"...yeah, it was romantic. I just got really lucky, y'know?"

"I bet. I wish I had someone in my life like that."

The Skin Taker crept up behind them until he was only a hair away. Instead of screaming or whispering something to scare them, he only poked Nancy. The skeleton whipped around and sighed in relief when she saw it was him. Susan, on the other hand, screamed at the sight of him and fell off of the rock.

"There you are! I was wondering why you took forever!"

"Who's this?" The Skin taker leaned over, eying Susan. Horace came up from behind him and took a look at her, too. The siren shook in fear and unconsciously covered herself. Probably because Horace was being the pervert that he was and eying the wrong places.

"This is my new friend, Susan!" Nancy helped her back up onto the rocks. "I-I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh, I don't." The Skin Taker suddenly got closer to Susan and observed her skin. "She'd make a fine profit or a good bandana. What do you think, Horace?"

"T' be honest, master, I think she'd be good fer' havin' fun if ye' know what I mean..hehe..."

*SLAP!*

"OW! TH' 'ELL, NANCY!?"

"She's my friend, and she has a very interesting backstory!" Nancy swatted the Skin Taker's hand away from Susan's. "I'd appreciate it if you guys would just be nice to her. The poor thing's locked up here, after all..."

"She is, is she?" The Skin Taker reached inside a pocket in his cape. "Then I suppose that explains this key..."

With that, he whipped out a golden, unique key. It had a design of Cthulu on top and the rest was oddly shaped. The thing must have been thousands of years old, yet as he held it, it looked brand new. Susan's eyes widened and Horace went a bit closer at the sight of gold. Nancy looked at her and asked, "Is this the key to your chains, Susan?"

"Yes! Where did you find it?"

"That's for me and ONLY ME to know." The Skin Taker snapped. "What I do with it is also my decision."

"Are you going to sell me?" Susan bit her lip. "I-I understand if you do, but...can I at least be freed first?"

"Oh, I'm not going to sell you."

"You're not going to skin her either!" Nancy snapped accusingly. The Skin Taker ignored her and let out an amused hum, playing with the key in his bony fingers.

"No, not that, either. I'd like for you to join my crew, Susan. What do you say?"

"What! Really!?" Horace asked. When he saw the threatening look the Skin Taker gave in return, he let out a few swear words as he left the hill. Nancy shook her head when she saw him leaving. That man always was jealous when it came to other crew members. Pathetic, if you asked her. And probably everyone else.

"Yes. You have the ability to crash ships and summon storms." The Skin Taker explained. "You'll be extremely helpful to the crew. What do you say?"

"Well...of course." Susan gulped. "But you have to free me first..."

"Deal." The Skin Taker threw the key to Nancy. "Make sure she doesn't run away and bring her to the ship when you're done. I'll meet you two down there."

"Got it!" Nancy grinned and went to unlocking her chains. It felt like sweet relief when they fell to the ground off from her joints and limbs. Susan stretched after that was done and looked around her. The sun came out from the clouds and she could feel the warmth radiate on her skin. It was a sight she thought she'd never see in her entire life. She turned around and hugged Nancy.

She said, "Thank you."


End file.
